


Just Give It A Try (It'll Blow Your Fucking Mind)

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Come Eating, Egobang - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wants to prove to Dan that a finger in the ass most definitely enhances the whole masturbatory experience. Dan is unsure, but agrees to take part in a session that causes him to find something out about himself he certainly did not expect to find out. Not that he’s complaining…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give It A Try (It'll Blow Your Fucking Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 14 of the Grump's playthrough of Mario Maker where Arin talks about liking fingers up the ass while jerking off. Written in about 6 hours for an anon on tumblr that requested Arin and Danny playing around with butt stuff and Danny subsequently finding out he has an extremely sensitive prostate! I hope you enjoy it! I haven’t really written anything in a week or so, so this felt good to sit down with for a few hours.

“I was serious earlier, by the way.”

“Hmm?” Dan looks up from his phone at Arin’s words. The younger man is looking at him, waiting on a reply. To be honest Dan doesn’t even know what Arin’s talking about. Arin picks up on this from Dan’s blank stare and continues.

“The fingers in the butt thing. It really is crazy fucking amazing, dude.” Arin replies enthusiastically with a grin. 

Dan’s cheeks burn and he looks back down at his phone, sputtering nervously. “Yeah, uh, funny man. Great joke. I’m sure the fanfiction lovelies will go crazy about that– “ 

Dan jerks back when Arin scoots close enough for their thighs to touch, dropping his phone out of nervousness.

“So you actually haven’t tried it?” Arin prompts. Danny’s suddenly too aware of how close the other man is.

“Wh- no! No dude!” He chokes out. “I don’t - I just don’t see how that could ever feel good! I know there’s the whole prostate thing, but I wouldn’t know how to find that anyway,” He rustles a hand through his hair nervously. “Plus I’ve never been with a lady who’s been into _doing_ butt stuff to me rather than receiving it, so it’s never really been at the top of my bucket list of things to try, y’know?”

“Jeez man,” Arin sits back a bit and folds his arms behind his head. “You’re missing out big time. Suzy is like, _way_ into it.”

“Must be nice to have such an accommodating lover,” Dan mumbles, leaning towards the floor and under the coffee table to reach for his dropped phone.

“I could totally show you how.”

Dan’s head shoots up, impacting the underside of the table with a thump. He scoots out from under it, wincing and rubbing his head. Arin’s expression is a mix of amusement and concern.

“You okay buddy?” He leans forward to gingerly touch Danny’s head. “You hit that kinda hard – “

“ARIN.” Dan says loudly, brushing the hand away in agitation. You just propositioned me with butt stuff lessons and you’re worried about my head?!” 

“I mean,” Arin rubs the back of his neck. “It just kinda looked like it hurt…” He drops his hand and looks at Dan. “But I’m serious! It can be totally platonic, like a J.O. sesh but with buttholes." 

“Okay,” Dan says slowly, trying to find his words. “So say I hypothetically agree to this weird… butt sesh thing. I don’t think I wanna, y’know, be watched or anything. It’s just kinda…” He trails off nervously, his fingers drumming a staccato beat against the top of his thigh.

Arin looks thoughtful for a moment before he whips around, pulling out one of the huge seat cushions on the adjacent seat. He turns back to Dan with a stupid grin, propping the seat up on its side between them. With the cushion propped the way it is, Dan can’t see past the top of Arin’s chest.

“Ta da!” Arin sits back proudly behind the makeshift barrier. “Now you don’t have to look at my junk. Totally not-gay situation, now; just two bros jerkin’ it.” He flops back against the couch and starts taking off his pants. Dan quickly turns away and arranges himself on the couch.

“Fuckin’ A,” Dan huffs out a breath in defeat and leans his head back against the couch, trying to ignore Arin’s presence on the other side of the pillow. He tucks his shirt up over his chest and lets his hand tickle down his bare stomach to trace over his cock through his jeans. He palms himself slowly, focusing on the feeling and pushing his location out of mind. As he slips into his headspace he grows harder. A low grunt slips past his lips as he undoes his belt and fly to relieve some of the growing pressure in his pants, cupping himself through his boxers.

He’s pulled back to reality by an answering groan from Arin, causing his dick to twitch. Dan’s head shoots up to look down at himself in surprise at the reaction. Arin groans again and Danny bites down on his lip, trying to ignore what the sound makes him feel.

“You feeling it yet man?” Arin’s voice is breathless. From the sound of it he’s further along than Dan; maybe he’s already fingering himself. Dan shoves the sudden image from his mind, face heating up again.

“No dude, just – “ Dan takes a shaky breath, shimmying his pants and boxers down and off before spreading his legs out nervously. “I’m getting there. I – I’m not really sure how to start all this…” 

“Lift your legs up on the seat.” Arin advises. “Easier access. Also here.” His hand appears in Danny’s line of sight holding a tiny bottle of lube. Where the hell did Arin get that? Dan decides he doesn’t want to know before he takes it delicately, looking over at Arin without thinking. His breath catches in his throat at the blissed out expression on Arin’s face. Over the cushion Dan can see the tops of Arin’s knees from where they’re pulled to his chest, one arm down between them. His cheeks are pink and this mouth is hanging open slightly as he pants in pleasure. Their eyes meet and Dan feels a weird sensation in his gut. He flicks his eyes back down to his own lap, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

Following Arin’s advice, he pulls his knees toward his chest, spreading his legs out and planting his feet on the couch cushions. It feels odd to be in this position, which Dan’s had many a girl in before. He can’t imagine the position looks as sexy with him doing it; bony knees sticking out to the sides with his hardened cock standing up between his legs and his skinny ass on display. He takes a shaky breath as he trickles a liberal amount of lube on his index and middle finger before dropping the bottle to the floor. He really didn’t want to give it back to Arin. That would involve looking at him, and feeling more confusing things. He wraps one hand around himself and pumps slowly as he slides one slick finger against his asshole, trembling at the unfamiliar feeling of touching himself down there. He presses up experimentally and lets out an involuntary whimper at the intrusive sensation.

“Just relax,” Comes Arin’s voice from his right, soft and reassuring. “Just relax and go slow…”

Danny nods rapidly in understanding without looking up, instead focusing on watching his own actions. He pulls in a deep breath and relaxes his body, easing his index finger forwards again. 

It’s weird. So weird. Jerking off helps him focus on something other than the filling sensation of something going inside his body, but _man_. It’s just weird. He strokes himself a bit faster and bites his lip hard as his finger makes it up to his first knuckle, sheathed fully inside of him.

“Arin,” Dan whispers, afraid of speaking louder for fear of moaning the other man’s name by accident. “Arin it’s in. What do I do?”

“Just move, baby,” Arin clearly has no reservations about moaning his words and Dan flushes at the pet name, at how filthy it sounds coming from Arin’s mouth. “In and out, real slow and deep. Your fingers are crazy long so it should get good real fast.”

He trails off into a harder groan and Dan closes his eyes in focus. It’s hard to find a rhythm at first and he alternates between thrusting his slippery finger in and out of his hole and teasing his cock. After a few passes he gets a feel for it, but something’s still off. No matter how fast or slow he moves his hand, he’s not feeling anything beyond the initial weirdness of fingering himself.

“Hey, Arin?” He questions softly. Arin hums in response. “When… when is it supposed to feel good? It still – it still feels fucking weird…”

“Try – ahn!” Danny looks up as Arin gasps, head jerking back against the back of the couch hard as his eyes scrunch shut. He trembles a little before lifting his head weakly to look over at Dan with a foggy gaze that makes his cock throb. “T-try curling your fingers; like with a girl. It’s so good…”

His voice trails off into a faint moan and he presses his cheek down on the cushion dividing them, eyes slipping shut again. Dan shudders at the sight of Arin taking himself apart, squeezing his cock a little harder in his fist. He focuses back on himself and begins crooking his finger within himself with every thrust, searching for whatever was making Arin turn into jelly. He huffs in frustration but doesn’t stop, instead turning to look at Arin.

“Dude I’m still not – FUCK!!” His next curl hits something deep inside himself and he swears loudly, his hips jerking hard. Fireworks are going off behind his eyes and his body is tense and trembling. He’s distantly aware of moans and whines emanating from his throat loudly now, unable to hold them back any more. Once the shaking stops he opens his eyes and stares at Arin, who’s looking back just as heatedly while biting his lip.

“Arin – “

“Don’t stop,” Arin’s voice is tense. “It’s – it’s too easy to lose it if you stop. Gotta keep…” He groans and Dan can feel the couch shaking from how hard Arin’s working himself. He curls his finger again and cries out once more; it’s overwhelming and incredible. He never knew anything could feel this good. Danny’s shaking hard as he hurriedly presses his middle finger in alongside his index, whimpering softly at the stretch but too desperate to have more pressing on his prostate to even care. His legs fall open wider and he pushes his hips up against his own hand, trying to get more of his fingers inside himself. Precum is dribbling out of the head of Dan’s cock and over his fingers as he twists his hand over it. He’s moaning like a goddamn whore but he doesn’t even care. Doesn’t care what he sounds or looks like, doesn’t even care that his best friend is less than a foot away with nothing but a cushion hiding his own activities from Dan’s view. He can only focus on how amazing he feels, how he quivers at each press against his neglected and overly sensitive prostate.

In no time at all his body is tensing up, pressure growing in his abdomen. He lets out a pathetic whine; he doesn’t want to come yet but he can’t bring either hand to stop moving. He tries to squeeze his fingers around the base of his cock to hold it off, but he can’t force his hand to stay still.

“Ariiiiiin,” He moans out, clenching his jaw. “Arin I’m gonna… Don’t wanna but I can’t stop. S’too good, god it’s too good –”

Movement from his right compels him to look over. The cushion is gone, tossed to the floor, providing Danny with a view of Arin’s own leaking cock and the three fingers he has buried inside himself. Before Dan even has time to moan at the sight, Arin is swatting Dan’s right hand off of Dan’s cock and wrapping his own fingers firmly around the base. Dan’s eyes flash up to Arin’s and the heat burning there paralyzes him.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Arin growls. “Don’t stop. Keep making yourself feel good for me.”

Dan doesn’t hesitate; all his previous trepidations about the gayness of the situation are gone as he loses himself again in the pleasure shooting through him with every bend of his long fingers. 

His free hand scrabbles for a minute along the seat of the couch before finding Arin’s cock. There’s a grunt of surprise from the younger man but he doesn’t pull away as Dan begins stroking him quick and hard, little to no rhythm in his agitated movements. His mind is a mess; between the spasming of his muscles with each press of his fingers and the filthy things Arin’s moaning into his ear it’s a wonder he can remember how to breathe. Although each breath inward is a gasp that comes out in a lustful moan.

“Da-Danny…” Arin’s breath is warm against his neck, his lips kissing clumsily along his jugular. “Don’t stop, I-I’m close…”

Dan groans in response, speeding the movements of both hands and using one shoulder to nudge the arm reaching across him.

“Me too… Arin, I wanna come now, lemme come with you…” He moans brokenly, turning his head to bury his face in the other man’s soft hair.

“F-fuck, Dan, oh god…” Arin’s voice cracks and he moans sharply, his hips jerking up into Dan’s fist. Dan can feel Arin’s come sliding down his fingers and he blindly pulls them to his lips and laps the salty fluid from them, moaning as he does so. His voice rises as Arin’s hand stops squeezing his base and begins stroking him firmly, and with a final press against his prostate he’s coming harder than he’s ever come in his life, his vision whiting out for a few moments as he throws back his head and cries out. 

He’s trembling as he comes down from the high, fingers slipping wetly out of his ass as he falls limp to the couch. He straightens his cramped legs with a groan and looks down at the mess on his stomach tiredly. He’s just thinking to himself that he needs to go clean up when Arin slides off the couch and falls to his knees. Dan’s breath hitches as Arin slowly cleans him with his tongue, holding steady eye contact the whole time.

“Christ, Arin,” Dan whispers, fingertips tracing the younger man’s jaw as he looks up at him. 

“So,” Arin begins conversationally, albeit breathlessly. “You believe me now?”

Dan giggles faintly and drags Arin up by his face to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. “Abso-fucking-lutely,” he groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
